


Halloween Treats

by GglBlue



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Everything is legal and nothing is creepy, Halloween Costume, M/M, Peter likes it, Theyre both consenting 21 yearolds, Wade Wilson is a tease, Wade likes dressing in drag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 23:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13154178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GglBlue/pseuds/GglBlue
Summary: "W-what- ohmygod put on some clothes." Peter stutters, already feeling his face heat up at the amount of exposed skin.Wade looks down at his tiny, white nurse dress that barely covers his ass. He brushes off the criss-cross pattern that does a horrible job of concealing his hips and pulls at the white fishnet stockings that are currently making Peter want to touch. And that’s a big no-no.





	Halloween Treats

**Author's Note:**

> In case you missed it, both Petey and Wade are 21 and in college. Wade’s still got his scars but it’s from a fire incident when he was younger.
> 
> And I firmly believe people should be able to do what they want with their bodies and I hope I got that across well enough.

Peter Parker does not slut shame. Does he sometimes think that a girl is wearing her dress too short or that maybe it's not appropriate to be wearing a shirt that's so sheer, yes. But does he comment on it? No. Because people deserve to do what they want with their bodies. And ridiculing them for how they dress isn't going to solve or prove anything.

On Halloween particularly, he sees a lot of girl-on-girl slut-shaming and unprovoked, male-initiated sexual harassment because girls use the night as an excuse to dress freely. And while Halloween is usually one of his favorite times of year, he hates how it can make some of his peers act.

One peer in particular surprises him. Because yea, the girls wear sexy cat costumes and the guys adorn shirtless firemen costumes, but this peer decided to show up to Peter's house as a nurse. A sexy nurse. A sexy male nurse.

Because that's what Wade Wilson does.

"W-what- ohmygod put on some clothes." Peter stutters, already feeling his face heat up at the amount of exposed skin. 

Wade looks down at his tiny, white nurse dress that barely covers his ass. He brushes off the criss-cross pattern that does a horrible job of concealing his hips and pulls at the white fishnet stockings that are currently making Peter want to touch. And that’s a big no-no.

”What?” Wade asks, very serious and genuinely sounding confused. “Do you not like it?” He quirks an eyebrow (or rather, what would be his eyebrow if he actually had hair) and looks at Peters blushing face.

”No I just- I don’t- you- you can’t-“ Peter Parker has lost the ability to form coherent sentences. If you’d like to leave a message, please do so after the tone. Beep.

”I thought about going as a cop,” Wade says as he struts past into Peters apartment, just barely brushing shoulders with him and definitely not making Peter flinch. “But that seemed to contradict my whole anarchy thing. ‘Fight the authority’ doesn’t exactly work as a catch phrase if you are the authority, does it, Petey?”

Its not really a question. Which is good. Because Peter can’t really answer. Not while Wade is walking over to the kitchen and Peter gets a very clear view of his very bare ass. He has to bite his lip to stifle a moan, possibly even a whimper, and he knows he has to be fully hard, so he follows quickly and awkwardly, making sure to take a seat at the small kitchen table as Wade plops onto the counter.

”You okay?” Wade asks. “You’re not very talkative, today. And you’re not in costume. Unless you’re going as gangly nerd who runs an aesthetically pleasing Polaroid-picture blog on tumblr. In that case you nailed it. But I’m pretty sure you said something about a wicked cool Poe Dameron costume you found and Gwen was going to go as Rey and it was gonna be really cool and you seemed really excited about it.”

”Wade.” Peter croaks, actually croaks, and then clears his throat before continuing, “I uh, I can't go." He knows his voice is higher than it has any given right to be (he's 21 years old for Christs sake) but he can't bring it back down. "I'm just uh- not feeling well. Yea I'm real sick and uh- warm. With a fever. So. I can't go."

Wade nods. "I totally understand." He says. And then he crosses his legs up on the counter to reveal the outline of his cock against thin, red panties. And Peter may or may not audibly gasp. "You wouldn't want to infect other people. Because that'd just be rude. It's like going to work when your sick except you work as a chef at a nice hotel in the mornings so you’re preparing peoples food with mucus and flegm in their eggs and bacon. Totally not cool." And Peter notices the tiniest bit of a smirk as Wade continues. "It's almost as rude as coming over to your gay friends house in a skimpy Halloween costume to tease him because you want to get into his pants and maybe have his babies and you know he’s totally into you but you also know that you need to make the first move soon or else he’ll make a move and you won’t be able to hold this over his head for the rest of your mediocre lives." 

And Wade seems to really ponder that for a second before exclaiming, "But who would do that?" with a wicked grin and an over-dramatic hand guesture. 

And Peter, well, Peter drops his head back and groans. "You fucking ass." He says as he stands up from his seat and crosses the kitchen to meet an over-excited Wade Wilson with a kiss. And Wade kisses back. And it's fucking amazing because is that hot sauce? And Peter is smiling now and it's ruining everything so he pulls away and rests their foreheads together.

"Mmm I can almost taste the lies about that Halloween party excuse." Wade comments. Because he's Wade. And he actually is an ass.

So Peter smiles. Because holy fuck he really likes this guy. "I hate you." Is what Peter says, but his hands are trailing down to cup the underside of Wade's thighs, right where the nurse outfit ends.

"Ooh tempting offer, really. I'd normally jump at the prospect of rough and dirty hate-sex, but I want your first time to be a bit more worthwhile, y'know? You deserve a little foreplay." Wade finishes with a quick kiss that leaves Peter literally chasing more before he catches himself and pulls back to open his eyes.

"I’m not a virgin. And uh, we're skipping Tony Starks annual Halloween Costume Extravaganza, right?” Peter asks, raising his eyebrows in a hopeful sort of mockery.

”Hell no!” Wade says, pushing Peter back and hoping off the countertop. “That’s free booze from a childhood billionaire, Petey. I’ll just change into my real costume real quick and we can get going.”

”Wait what?”

Peter’s question is left unanswered as Wade walks outside the apartment and grabs a Walmart bag from the hallway.

”I couldn’t show up in front of actual people dressed like this. They’d freak if a freak like me showed this much skin.” Wade shrugs on a spandex, red-and-black, skin-tight suit over his nurse costume and winks at Peter.

"Hey, you're not a freak." Peter says as he comes into Wades space and grasps him firmly by the chin. "You're butt-ugly, but you're not a freak." 

And Wade smiles. Because that’s what they do. That’s who they are. And they share a chaste kiss before Wade slaps Peters ass and demands he go get dressed. And Peter blushes and backhands Wade’s shoulder, but he obliges. 

And the party turns out to be pretty okay. Besides the fact that Wade got shitfaced and Peter had to jerk himself off twice in the guest bathroom because Wade is such a fucking tease like you would not believe.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in two post-midnight hours and it’s probably horrible but if you’d like a rough image of what I’d imagined Wades costume to be you can follow this link: https://encrypted-tbn3.gstatic.com/shopping?q=tbn:ANd9GcQ3n9pNgepUdAjDroyCakHsSA32HOc4qtU4CAPVwChMdPUw2ZA38SmoZtbFJMzJUHshe15asJ4&usqp=CAE


End file.
